


There Will Come Soft Rains

by cold_nights_summer_days



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, is that a thing?, its like a song fic but with poetry, poem fic, there will come soft rains by sara teasdale inspired, which is so rare for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: UPDATE: If you are reading this fic on any platform other than the Archive, such as any of the app store/google play apps that are only accesible behind a paywall, this work is available for free on archiveofourown.com.Just a little thing I made when I was supposed to be doing something else.OR:Tony Stark's funeral as There Will Come Soft Rains by Sara Teasdale (also well known from Ray Bradbury's short story of the same name).
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	There Will Come Soft Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Sorry I literally disappeared off the face of the earth for awhile (and I know that what you guys really want is the second piece to the Gilmore Girls series, which I swear will be coming soon). I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Rain fell softly that day, sending ripples throughout the lake and filling the air with the sweet smell of wet earth as the universe wept for the loss of her best defender. Peter watched the summer birds flying wide circles above him and wondered if they knew the true weight of this day.

_There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,_

_And swallows circling with their shimmering sound;_

If Peter listened hard enough, he could hear the distant calls of bullfrogs from across the lake and quiet rustling of the leaves. It was worse, somehow, to know the world went on when yours was standing still.

_And frogs in the pools signing at night,_

_And wild plum trees in tremulous white,_

Peter glanced towards the tree line as Pepper lowered the wreath into the water, unable to watch the final piece of his mentor drift away from him to a place he couldn’t reach. He caught the orange flash of a robin’s wing as he gathered sticks for a nest and the light whistle, he gave whilst working. Another robin, this one sitting on the porch railing, whistled back.

_Robins will wear their feathery fire,_

_Whistling their whims on a low fence wire;_

Will they remember him in a hundred years? In a thousand? And do the habitants of other planets know the true cost of their loved ones lost and found? Will they care, in the end, of the price of being able to hold them again?

_And not one will know of the war, not one_

Will care at last when it is done.

Peter stood still even as the crowd dispersed, lost in thoughts of another kind. He wondered what the world had thought. He wondered if Mother Nature had minded their absence. Maybe not, he supposed, maybe she didn’t even know.

_Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree_

_If mankind perished utterly;_

Tomorrow morning the trees would rustle in the wind and flowers would grow, forgetful of today’s sorrow. Tomorrow morning the birds would sing their beautiful song, none the wiser of their loss. Tomorrow morning the sun would rise on a universe unaware of Tony Stark’s sacrifice, unaware of the true price of their salvation.

_And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn,_

_Would scarcely know that we were gone._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed don't forget to leave kudos/comments :) and check out some of my other works (which include a wide range from historical fiction to a gilmore girls au)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for writing updates and a constant stream of marvel related content @unfathomable-universe !


End file.
